


Clouds So Dark Up Above

by harinezumiko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rain, stormshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harinezumiko/pseuds/harinezumiko
Summary: Manjoume's mood matches the grim weather. Fubuki brings the sunshine.





	Clouds So Dark Up Above

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notmuchelse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmuchelse/gifts).
  * Inspired by ["I don’t know why Manjoume is sitting in the rain but Fubuki’s there to offer an umbrella"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/382541) by notmuchelse. 



Rain hadn’t been forecast. Manjoume would likely not have remembered an umbrella anyway - his head just wasn’t in the game these days. He squelched along to the bus stop, socks soaking up the droplets that ran into his battered shoes, and scrunched his hands tighter into his coat pockets. At least his deck box was waterproof. Not that he’d mind ruining a few of those cards after they’d betrayed him that day.

The electronic sign above the bus stop said it was late. Perfect. Not late enough to make it worth walking, but late enough that he’d likely catch cold from waiting for it. He pulled his phone from his pocket; the battery was dead. He stuffed it back in and looked down the street, hoping to spot a passing taxi.

A limousine drove past. Probably heading to the duel arena. Tonight’s headliner was Edo Phoenix. A name like that, and they booked him against some washed-up retiree with a deck three years out of date. Meanwhile Manjoume got no-hope jobbers, and students he’d beaten a dozen times over back at the academy. How was he supposed to prove his skill without a worthy opponent?

Another car drove past, too close to the kerb, splashing dirty water up Manjoume’s legs and hips and soaking his dead phone too. Perfect. He sighed and hunkered down to the pavement, feeling the cold, hard pavement beneath his soggy trousers, hugging his legs in an effort to keep warm.

“Manjoume-kun? Is that you?”

Manjoume looked up, the ends of his bangs dripping wetly down his nose. The sun might not have come out for his master’s voice, but the bright yellow umbrella Fubuki was holding was doing a jolly good impression.

“There’s no point holding that thing over me,” Manjoume grumbled. “I’m soaked already.”

“I can see that,” said Fubuki. He plopped down on the pavement next to Manjoume and folded up the umbrella.

“What are you doing? There’s no point you getting wet too.”

“If you’re sitting on the pavement, that must be the cool thing to do now.” Fubuki started humming, tracing the point of the umbrella in the puddle to watch the ripples. Manjoume recognised the tune from an old movie. Fubuki’s hair was getting flattened against his skin by the heavy rain. He flicked his head to get it out of his eyes, and water droplets scattered away.

“Let the stormy clouds chase… everyone from this place…” Fubuki stomped twice in the puddle to punctuate the phrase he sang. “Come on with the rain, I’ve a smile on my face… Manjoume-kun, you know this one, sing with me!”

“I don’t feel like it,” Manjoume sulked, stuffing his chin to his knees. He felt a weight on his shoulder, Fubuki using him as leverage to stand up. Although Fubuki was wearing a raincoat his trousers weren’t waterproof and they clung tightly to his legs. Fubuki was still singing happily, although the lyrics had descended into nonsense words as he twirled around the bus stop, holding the umbrella out.

Manjoume’s bus was approaching. It slowed to a stop, taking Fubuki’s outstretched arm as a signal, and the door hissed open in front of them. When neither of them got on, the door swung shut and the bus pulled away. Perfect.

“That wasn’t yours, then?” Fubuki said, leaning out with an arm around the pole.

Manjoume sneezed in response.

“You know, I don’t live too far from here. Come back to mine, I’ll run you a hot bath. We can watch a movie and drink hot chocolate. And when you’re ready, you can tell me what’s bothering you. How does that sound?” Fubuki held out his hand, the sun in his heart and his smile.

Perfect. Manjoume thought it sounded perfect.


End file.
